In recent years, a demand for high added-value printing is increasing. For example, there is a requirement for a printing object capable of volatilizing perfume from image part formed on an image receiving medium for a long period of time.
In an offset printing or a screen printing, in order to obtain the printing object capable of volatilizing perfume, an ink composition added with a microcapsule which encapsulates the perfume is used.
On the other hand, the ink composition is unsuitable to a variable printing in which printing is carried out while print contents are changed like a direct mail.
In such a variable printing, a digital printing press is useful, for example, an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus is used. In the electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a toner image transferred onto the image receiving medium is heated, pressed and cooled by a fixing device to be fixed. However, by heating the toner image, there is a case in which the perfume encapsulated in the microcapsule is evaporated before the fixing processing. Further, by pressing the toner image, there is a case in which the microcapsule is destroyed. Therefore, there is a possibility that an effect of granting flavor to the printing object is sufficiently obtained.